In motor vehicles such as vans, mini-vans and sport utility vehicles, it is desirable that passenger seating arrangements be optionally stowable on-board the vehicle when not in use to provide additional or improved storage capacity for carrying cargo. One potential solution to this desire for additional storage capacity is a seat assembly that is capable of being stowed to provide a flat load floor. One drawback of the current stowable seat assemblies is the complexity of the arrangements utilized to facilitate stowage of the seats. Another drawback of the current stowable seat assemblies is a need for the seats to be turned or flipped upside down such that a seating side of the seat bottom is facing a floor of a stowage tub in order to stow the seat assembly. To deploy the stowed seat, a user will then typically need to rotate the seat in an opposite manner from the stowed position in the stowage tub.
Thus, while stowable seat assemblies have generally worked for their intended purpose, there remains a need for continuous improvement in the relevant art.